Game Settings
This article is about the settings that apply to every game of Krunker you play once set, and which can be accessed by clicking Settings on the main page. To learn about the server settings selected by the hosts, and which apply to everyone playing on their server, please visit the Custom Games article. Change Controls The first option. check Moveset for more details. Localization Default Region There are 7 regions which can be chosen, choose the nearest region for lower latency/ping. # FrankfurtEU | FRA # Silicon ValleyNA | SV # SydneyOCE | SYD # TokyoASIA/OCE | TOK # MiamiNA | MIA # SingaporeASIA | SIN # New YorkNA | NY Languages 4 Languages to be chosen from, only the English language is guaranteed 100% support. # English # German # Spanish # Korean Performance ResolutionSlider A slider which controls the resolution you have while playing Krunker. The default value is 0.6. It can go down to 0.1, and as high as 2. Enabling higher resolutions makes the game look better, but is more taxing on your computer, and can cause the game to lag. Frame CapSlider Can control the maximum FPS attained, more useful for client because using it results in a more stable FPS. Low SpecToggle Toggling this on, will cut down the game's most performance seeking, unessential tasks and make the game run more smoothly, since the visual aspect of the game is reduced, it is recommended to turn this on only on Lower End Computers. ParticlesToggle Turns particle effects (i.e. dust and snow on some maps, and bullet casings) on and off. Enabled by default. Again, the game looks better with these effects enabled, but it can run worse on weaker computers because of it. ShadowsToggle Will turn on and off shadows. Ambient ShadingToggle A light-shading type which mainly affects the visual aspect and makes objects look more realistic and more accurate in terms of reaction with light sources. Bullet TrailsToggle The bullet trails for Sniper, it shows the location of the sniper bullet and you can calculate your inaccuracy and/or change up your next shot accordingly. Muzzle FlashToggle A switch which turns muzzle flash of weapons on and off, on by default. If your computer lags during muzzle flashes, it's a good idea to turn this setting off. Sniper FlapToggle Toggles a flap on the side of the sniper, which can bob up and down with the players movements.Its effect is only visual. Interface UI ScaleSlider Sliding from 0.1-1 it changes the size of all the User Interface gizmos. Show UIToggle Enabled by default. Can be turned off to hide health and ammo indicators. Dynamic HP BarsToggle Enabled by default. Can be turned on and off to toggle between the new and old appearances of health bars. Show DamageToggle It shows damage done by a bullet, when it hits a player. Damage ColorPicker Allows the user to pick a color of the Damage popup enabled by the previous option. Crit ColorPicker Allows the user to pick a color of the Critical Hit Damage Popup Damage ScaleSlider 0.1-21 Slider, which changes size of the damage popup. Show Chat Box Enabled by default. Can be turned off if you are in a public game with an annoying chat spammer. (If you are in a custom game, you can usually either /kick or /ban that player yourself, or ask the host to do so.) Show Kill Feed Shows the "Player Killed Player" messages when enabled. It is enabled by default. Disabling it will allow players to see more Player Messages. Show Deaths Disabled by default, when enabled, acts as a counter displaying your amount of deaths. Show Player Messages Shows messages sent by other players when enabled. Show unboxings Shows special messages when players unbox skins via the store (the chat message looks like this: "Player unboxed skin"). Show Ping Enabled by default, can be turned off. Ping shows the lag between your input reaching the server in milliseconds. The lower it is, the better your experience will be. <10 ping is effectively the best one can get, ~30 is great, ~60 is normally acceptable but begins to hinder you against those with less latency. 80-120 has a notable effect, though skilled players can still play well under these conditions. 200+ makes it very hard to play effectively. Show FPS Disabled by default, when enabled, shows the number of frames your monitor is displaying per second. The higher your fps, the smoother and more responsive your game will be. Show Movement Speed Shows movement speed of player below crosshair when enabled. Show Medals Shows the medals of the user when enabled. Crosshair TypeList Allows you to edit your crosshair appearance; you have the option of setting this to custom, layered or image crosshair. ColorPicker White by default. Can be set to virtually any color in the HTML database. (I.e. same colors that are available in Paint.) ShadowPicker Can be set to different shades to change the shading of your crosshair. Gameplay SensitivitySlider A slider that determines the sensitivity of the game to your input. The default is 1, which can be lowered down to 0.1, or raised up to 15. Helpful to have high sensitivity when trying trickshots. Aim SensitivitySlider A slider that determines the sensitivity of the crosshair reticle to your mouse/trackpad. The default is 1, which can be lowered down to 0.1, or raised up to 15. Field of ViewSlider A setting that alters player's view area. The default is 70, but it can be lowered down to 60 or raised up to 120. Higher FOV lets you spot the other players on the edges of your screen more easily; however, the highest settings have a "fish-eye" effect that makes your character and weapon appear out of proportion. Raising FOV can also increase your lag, so be careful about that. Lag CompensationSlider The default is 1 and the max is 1.5, it allows the player to change the lag input and vary it to get desired results for a specific latency. Streamer ModeToggle Disabled by default, when enabled, censors swear words and racial slurs in chat. Used notably by streamers. Challenge ModeToggle Disabled by default, when enabled, halves your HP and prevents you from regenerating health. Mutliples your reward Krunkies at the end of the match by 1.5. Invert Y-AxisToggle Off by default. An option that inverts vertical mouse movement, for players who are used to such control schemes. NametagsList # Everyone # Team only # Enemy only # Off It shows nametags and can be varied optionally, the default is Everyone. Audio Sound The default is 1, can be reduced in increments of 0.1 down to 0, (silence). This is useful if you want to have music on at the same time, and want it louder than the in-game audio. Removing in-game audio while leaving the other sounds active can also be done on most browsers through disabling sound in the Krunker tab alone. Voice Volume Like with the above, it starts at 1, and can be lowered down to 0. This is a useful setting if you like the text chat, but are annoyed by voice chat users. View Model Weapon Field of ViewSlider A separate FOV that applies to your held weapon. Weapon BobbingSlider A setting that governs by how much your weapon will sway back and forth while you are moving. The default is 1, but it can be raised by 0.1 increments up to 2, or lowered to 0. Weapon LeaningSlider Can control the angle at which the weapon leans from 0 - 6, the default rests at 1. Weapon X OffsetSlider Offsets the weapon's X location from values 0 -2, the default is 1. Weapon Y OffsetSlider Offsets the weapon's Y location from values 0 -2, the default is 1. Weapon Z OffsetSlider Offsets the weapon's Z location from values 0 -2, the default is 1. Hide Weapon on ADSToggle Hides the weapon when mouse RMB(Aim Down Sights) is active.It is turned off by default. Show PrimaryToggle This setting outright makes the weapon model completely invisible if it is turned off. Some players pair this with max FOV in order to get maximum visibility and not look at the distorted weapon figure, though it takes practice to play well like this. Moreover, it makes you unable to appreciate your Skins, if you have any. Show SecondaryToggle Shows the secondary weapon when playing in-game. Show MeleeToggle Shows the melee weapon when playing in-game. Editing HUD Health HighPicker It shows the color when Dynamic Health is high. HUD Health LowPicker It shows the color when Dynamic Health is low. Popup Score ColorPicker The color of the popup score can be picked Popup Score ShadowPicker The color of the popup score's shadow. Popup Score ScaleSlider Can be slided from 0.1 - 2,while the default is 1. It changes the size of the popup score. SaturationSlider Can be slided from 0 -3, while the default is 1, it can change how much saturated the colors of the entire game are.It can give more color and even make the game completely "black and white". Color HueSlider Can be slided from 0 -100, while the default is 0.It can change the hue of the entire game, it can change all blue to red etc. VignetteSlider Can be slided from 0 -1, while the default is 0, it induces a vignette effect and it makes it look more filmic, this mode is usually used for filming and editing gameplay videos. Depth MapSlider This setting is at 0 by default. Altering it soon renders the game black and white, and greatly lowers sight range as well. Low values (~50) makes the game look largely black. Raising it to the maximum of 500 makes nearly everything white. The image to the right shows the Depth Map values of 305. Green Screen Off by default. Turning it on basically makes every texture show up green, and can make it impossible to see anything, so it's best to ignore that one setting in particular. Mods Load Mods Checks whether or not custom maps will load mods built into them. Disabling this option will also prevent you from applying client-side mods. Auto Load Mods Automatically loads mods, where applicable. Scope Borders As the name suggests, this setting allows you to toggle between a scope with a border and a normal scope, enabled by default. Scope Image You can paste a url for a scope image here if you want your scope to be an image. Hitmarker Image Red Dot Image Functions similarly to scope image, paste image urls to change your red dot image. Match End Message The end message automatically sent to chat when the match ends. Profile Image Paste a url here to change your profile picture. NSFW profile pictures are strictly forbidden, profiles with NSFW will be met with severe consequences. Category:Metagame Category:Game Stuff